


Who Could Forget Ianto Jones?

by brokendean



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, M/M, just mentions of blood in like a medicalish way, nothing too graphic, some blood?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokendean/pseuds/brokendean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Rex's seemingly mysterious resurrection, Jack hatches a plan to bring Ianto back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Could Forget Ianto Jones?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, written like three years ago. It hasn't been beta'd, but I think it's mostly okay. Enjoy!

_Love knows no difference between life and death._  
_The one who gives you a reason to live is also_  
_the one who takes your breath away._  
~Mirza Ghalib

The first thing that came into Jack's mind when Rex came back to life was, _Ianto. What if I can bring back Ianto?_  
It had only been four days since Rex had come back. And for those four days, Jack had been collecting his blood. He had almost collected enough the first day, until Gwen found out what he had been doing.  
\------------------------------  
“Jack?” Gwen called into the empty hotel room. Jack hadn’t been answering his phone for almost four hours, which was unusual.  
“Jack, are you here?” Her voice echoed off of the walls. She stepped into the bedroom, and a smear of blood caught her eye. Shit, she thought. What’s he done now? A few more drops of red led her to the bathroom, where she found a pale Jack. He looked almost grey, and his skin was clammy and cold.  
“Jack? Jack, can you hear me?” she pleaded.  
“Gwen…”  
“What’ve you done? What’s wrong?” she demanded.  
Jack gestured to the bathtub. It was red up and down the sides, and about a fourth of the way full with blood.  
“Ianto,” Jack muttered. “It’s for Ianto.”  
\------------------------------  
Jack remembered the rage he had felt when Gwen had told him that it was useless. She had said that blood in a bathtub couldn’t possibly help Ianto, and she unplugged the drain. He remembered watching the red swirl away, right before he died. Again.  
This time, though, he was determined not to get caught. He was also being smarter. Jack had brought needles and bags and a cooler. This time, it would work. He knew it.  
\------------------------------  
Jack opened the door to the apartment he had rented. It was fairly big, and definitely spacious, but mostly because the only furniture in sight was a large bed. But that didn't matter. He looked down at the Welsh man in his arms. Soon, Ianto. He thought.  
Ianto was still cold. Jack had only just removed him from the cooling units. He laid Ianto on the bed, and got to work transfusing his blood into Ianto's body. It was a long process, especially since Jack had to switch between pumping Ianto's heart and attaching another blood bag. While he worked, Jack counted the bags. There were four bags until Ianto would be okay. Now three bags. Now one bag. Now there were no bags.  
\---------------------------------  
It had been thirteen days since Jack had put his blood into Ianto. Thirteen days, and there was no sign of life. Strangely, there was no sign of decay either. That was what gave Jack hope.  
If only Gwen or Owen were here, he thought. They might know what to do. He looked and Ianto once more, and it hit him. Gwen! When he had died and been frozen, it was Gwen that brought him back. She had brought him back with a kiss.  
He cautiously moved to the bed and sat next to Ianto. He cupped Ianto's chin with his hand, and gently leaned down and kissed him.

Jack sat back, watching, waiting. After almost a minute of silence, Jack turned around, head in his hands. Even after a thousand years, he still missed Ianto Jones. After a thousand years of traveling the stars, and after coming back, he still cried for the man he loved. Jack let the tears fall freely, remembering his promise not to forget Ianto, and even after a thousand years, he had kept his promise.  
\------------------------------  
Jack had been determined to keep his promise. He had fixed up his vortex manipulator, and he left. There was nothing for him on Earth, so he spent a thousand years traveling the stars. The Time Agent was never lonely; he had his memories of Ianto. He barely even paid attention to where he was. The only thing he could think was “Ianto.”  
\------------------------------  
_“I love you.”_  
_“Don't.”_  
_“Ianto, stay with me. Stay with me. Please! Stay with me, please, please…”_  
_“Hey... It was good, yeah?”_  
_“Yeah.”_  
_“Don't forget me.”_  
_“Never could.”_  
_“A thousand years time? You won't remember me.”_  
_“Yes I will. I promise. I will.”_  
\------------------------------  
"I haven't forgotten you, Ianto Jones." He whispered. "I traveled the stars for a thousand years, and my only thought was you."  
Jack could almost feel Ianto's hand on his cheek, brushing at his tears.  
"Jack, why are you crying?" He could hear Ianto and all his beautiful Welsh vowels, and it only made him sob harder.  
“Don’t be sad, Jack. I’m here. I’ve got you.”  
“Why do you have to make it harder, Ianto? I have to let you go. You’re dead.” Jack could barely choke out the words.  
“Hey.” A firm hand gripped his chin and pushed it up. “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere, I promise.  
Jack felt warm lips press to his, and he pulled away. He opened his eyes and saw Ianto’s brown ones staring back at him.  
“Ianto!” It sounded more like a strangled cry than a word.  
“Jack. I’m here. I’m not leaving, ever again.” he pulled the older man into his chest, cradling him. Jack sat and listened to Ianto’s heart. It was beating, alive, ready to take on the world. And it was going to stay that way.  
“I love you, Ianto Jones.” he settled into the other man’s embrace.  
“I love you too, Jack.”


End file.
